Corpse Party: Sachiko's Return
by We Are Like Fire And Ice
Summary: Its been 30 years after the Kisaragi Academy incidents. With the students doing the 'Sachiko Ever After Charm' and their souls being sent to the Heavenly Host Elementary School. Rendering them all to die there. But, 30 years into the future 8 students and there teacher try the Charm. To see if it works... soon leading them to be abducted by Sachiko into the school as well.
1. Sachiko: Forever After

Corpse Party: Sachiko's Return

By- TheRogueAlchemist and TheDancingRainAlchemist

Chapter 1

* * *

"Alright you guys," Serenity said to her friends. "Are you ready to do this? I got the doll and everything." They were about to do the 'Sachiko Ever After' charm. They were waiting in their classroom, as Serenity held out the doll.

"Reny, I'm not sure this is a good idea." Kacie told her friend in a small voice. "It might actually work."

"What're you? Scaaaaared?" Sam sneered. Kacie sent her a glare.

"Leave Kacie alone, Sam." Johnny said. Dakota was giving Sam the evil eyes and messing with Kacie's hair. Kacie just swatted her hands away.

"Why are we at school at night doing this?" Jayden asked. "Why can't we just wait, or do it somewhere else?"  
"It has to be like they did it!" Serenity exclaimed. "We're only missing one thing. A

teacher."

"Huh?" Drake mumbled in a daze.

"Teacher?" Tess asked curiously, looking around nervously. "All the teachers have gone home. Maybe we shouldn't be here guys."  
"Dumbass. 's one of our teachers." Serenity answered as she rolled her eyes. "I asked her to come and help me study. She'll be here." Just then, said teacher walked in. " , you made it. Let's begin."

"Alright everyone," Serenity said as everyone took hold of the doll. "We all need to say, 'Sachiko I beg of you' NINE times. No more, no less. Once we've all said it nine times, we rip the doll. Take your scrap and keep it with you. Are you ready?"

They all took a part of the paper doll, closing their eyes timidly. And they each repeated the small chant in their head. "Sachiko we beg of you... Sachiko we beg of you..." Nine times it was. And on the 9th round-  
"Sachiko... we beg of you!" They all said in their minds. And they pulled their hands back, tearing the doll into multiple different pieces. Everyone was silent for a few moments, then Serenity put her hands on her hips, her nose proudly stuck in the air.  
"See? Nothing happened! You all are a bunch of-" …..And before she could finish her proud statement. The floor's began to shake. The lights began to blink violently- threatening darkness.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS WARN ME SOOONERRRRR?!" Serenity screamed, everyone else did as well. And then, the darkness consumed them.

**Sitting on the rooftop of the 'Heavenly Host Elementary School" a wide, evil, bloodthirsty grin spread over Sachiko's face. Her black brown hair in a mess.  
"Foolish children.. they shall stay together... forever... in this hell." **


	2. The Waking

Corpse Party: Sachiko's Return

By- TheRogueAlchemist and TheDancingRainAlchemist

Chapter 2- Serenity's Pov.

* * *

"Nggh... My head.. Ow..." I groaned, sitting up. I looked around tiredly. Okay.. I was

definitely in a classroom. But.. why are the desk's and chairs so small? I rubbed my head, wincing as I yanked my hand back. I looked as crimson liquid dripped down my head. I turned and looked over my shoulder. To see I had landed on a loose wood plank. I was surprised I wasn't dead yet, but thats besides the point. Where was everyone?.. I looked around frantically, my heart jumping into my throat from the relief of seeing my friend Kacie laying ontop of one of the desks. And on closer inspection seemed unharmed. My head felt woozy from dizziness when I stood up to go and check on her.  
"Kacie?.." I asked. She made a small whimper and opened her eyes. I let out a breath I felt I was holding in for ages.  
"Thank god. Kacie! You okay?" I asked, loosing my balance for a quick moment and I stumbled forward. My hands slamming down on the desk making a loud banging noise- rendering in her to bolt up right. I felt blood start to seep down the front of my face, over my eye as I felt dizzy again. The last thing I before my body decided to give out and drop to the floor, was Kacie screaming and her hand stretched out, trying to grab my hand.

Johnny's POV

When my eyes opened, I was leaned against the wall in a... nurses office? I heard rustling nearby and I tried to sit up- but I gripped my side. Feeling pain shoot through it.  
"Easy now. I'm looking for some pain meds. I wrapped it up for you by the way." I heard my friend Jayden say. I looked down to see that I was shirtless. I felt some heat sneak its way up to my face, and I stood up anyways. I leaned my back against the wall, seeing Jayden trying to force one of the cabinets open. But it was stuck.. It wouldn't budge at all. Jayden kicked it out of obvious frustration. He cursed and backed away, looking tense.

"'Nothing would happen.' She said... and now we're stuck here." He grumbled. I rolled my eyes,

"So where exactly is, 'Here'?!" I asked, wincing as I felt the familiar shot of pain surge through me again.

"If I knew, I would tell you. But its the million dollar question. And where is everyone else?.. I thought I heard a bang before you woke up." He asked, or more like thought. His hand was on his chin, then it ran through his curly black hair.

"Dammit." Was all he said. While he was looking through the room for a while longer, I was struggling to put my button up shirt back on, and my tie. I looked at Jayden, he looked a little different, not wearing his overcoat for his uniform. And his tie was loose. I suppose he was looking for a lot of crap while I was out.

"Okay then. How about this, we look for everyone. Find a way out of this dump, then- Bing bang boom we're home free?.." I suggested, trying to lift his wise ass spirits. He just gave a small laugh.  
"I guess so. Well then, if thats the game plan, then lets do it." He went over to me and put my arm over his shoulder, and his arm around my waist. Which felt so... gay. On so many levels. But I soon realized he was just supporting my weight so I could walk.

"Dude, why's your face all red? Don't tell me you were thinking..." He went silent and then laughed. "You're such a Perv. But don't worry, we'll find the teachers. And Serenity, I hope." I chuckled and looked at him deviously.

"Why Serenity Jayden?" I nudged his side, his face turned slightly red.

"Um.. just cause she has medical skills. She'll be able to fix you up better than I could."

"Don't lie to me Jayden. Admit it, you have a thing for her."

"Then admit you have a thing for Kacie!" Jayden returned, making me turn red. "Now help me think of what to do."

"Maybe we should keep going." I said.

"You can barely move." He told me.

"I can deal with the pain." I told him with a determined pose. "I just want to find Kacie and the others and get out of here."

"If you're set on going, then let's go." Jayden said as he helped me leave the room.

**[Authors POV]**

**Sachiko giggled evilly as she looked over her blood dried scissors she always used. **  
**"Well?... Who's first?..." She asked herself with a devilish cackle. **  
**"Maybe...Her." She said to herself, a bloodlusty smirk played across her lips.**

**"Yes... her... her... hehe... heehe... haha..."**


	3. The Spirits

Corpse Party: Sachiko's Return

By- TheRogueAlchemist and TheDancingRainAlchemist

Chapter 3- Kacies POV

* * *

"Why are you so heavy?" I grunted as I carried Reny around on my back. She had decided to pass out right when we got stuck in a haunted school. I wasn't exactly the strongest, so I had to carry her around as I looked for the others. "If only Johnny was here." I sighed as I thought of my crush.

"OH MY GOD KACIEKACIEKACIEKACIE!" I heard someone repeatedly call my name. As soon as I saw who they were, I gave a sigh of relief and let go of a breath I had no clue I'd been holding.

"Skittles!" I said with a smile. "I thought you were a ghost or something."

"I'm just glad I found you of all people." Dakota answered as she put a hand on my arm. "No homo."

"No homo." I replied, glad someone else was talking. If things were too silent, I would go insane. "Can you help me with Reny? I can't carry her much longer." Dakota nodded and started to carry her bridal-style.

"Why is part of your uniform around her head?" Dakota asked.

"She was bleeding, and I had nothing else to use." I answered. "Besides, I took of the coat. I still got the tank top I wear under it. Jesus." I rolled my eyes.

"What, I wasn't complaining or anything." Dakota answered with a perverted smile. "Black is slimming."

"You're still such a perv." I said with a small smile on my face. "I just hope we come across the others soon enough."

"Hey, it's my job to be the emo one." Dakota told me as she gave me a concerned look. "You need to be your bright and happy self. You don't wanna look so depressed when we find Johnny, right?" The thought of me seeing him made me smile even more.

"That's right!" I exclaimed, making my own determined pose. "We're gonna find a way to get out of here and find all of our friends, and maybe I'll have enough courage to tell Johnny how I feel about him."

"Yeah!" Dakota answered, trying to strike a pose, but then remembering she was holding Serenity. "Shit, I'm holding her."

"Maybe we should find somewhere to lay her down." I suggested. "There should be a nurse's-"

"Wh-what's going on?" Serenity's eyes slowly opened. "Dakota, what're you doing?" Dakota just silently put her down. "Kacie, what was she doing?"

"She was carrying you." I told her. "She didn't do anything, I promise."

"Ah god, my head hurts." She said as she put a hand up there.

"It was bleeding pretty bad." I told her. "I ripped part of my jacket and wrapped it." Serenity braced herself against the wall with her hand and drew in a few heavy breaths.  
"Damn that hurt... F***." She cussed as she fell back against the wall. I went over to help her back up.  
"Ren. Seriously. Don't s- What?" Serenity's eyes were wide, and it was the first time I actually saw her _scared. _I followed her gaze to behind me, and I saw this shadow figure. Which made me and Dakota jump. I was surrounded by the arua color it was. Just.. Black. I was afraid to blink because if I did, I thought it was going to get closer.  
"Kacie... We... Need...To... RUN." Serenity yelled, bolting down the hallways. Me and Dakota screamed when we saw it moving to us, much less moving at all! And as we ran faster, following Serenity, it got faster.  
**_"DIEEEE!"_**It howled in a dark, gurgle sounding voice. But all we could do was run down the endless labyrinth of halls.

Jayden's POV

"Jonny, Did you just hear Kc and Serenity scream just now?" I looked at him, and he just rolled his eyes.  
"Maybe you're having a flashback of when you peeped on them in the Hot Springs." I was half tempted to punch him in the gut, then make him carry me. But I'm to nice for that. I looked over my shoulder then I caught a glimpse of something. It was glowing and blue.. I looked back again and I saw a little boy.  
"Chhimmm... Wiiiifffff...Meeeehhhh..." The kid said. My eyes got wide and I started walking with Jonny quickly.  
"What the hell is that?!" Jonny yelled, I continued to carry him and I heard more screaming.

Jayden/Serenity's POV

_Then.. I whipped around the corner in a desperate attempt to escape. _

**Author's POV **

**Sachiko watched out one of the windows, her black brown hair strewn across her face in a mess. A blank expression was covering her young features. Yuki Kanno walked into the room quietly, not making a sound. Sachiko turned her emotionless face to her, and Yuki just gave a brisk nod. Then after a moment, Sachiko grinned evilly. **


	4. Emotions

Corpse Party: Sachiko's Return

By- TheRogueAlchemist and TheDancingRainAlchemist

Chapter 4- Serenity's POV

* * *

When we ran around the corner, I felt us crash into something. When we collided I screamed and fell over, along with Dakota and Kacie. We heard grunts in front of us, and I opened my closed eyes to see we ran right into Jayden and Jonny.

"What the hell?!" I screamed at Jayden and I forced my skirt back down. It was hiked up to high on my thighs.

"Ren?!" He said in a high tone, obviously surprised. Kacie forced us all up and we ran to the right, down a hallway near us. And we found ourselves in a female lavatories. We were all either leaning against the wall- or bracing ourselves on our knees. I was watching the boys draw in heavy breaths until Jayden stood up straight and pushed my back against the wall. Standing in front of me, he was glaring. I glared the hell right back.

"'Nothing would happen' You said! Where the hell are we?!" He growled. I gave him a smirk, knowing I shouldn't be at the time- but I felt like pissing him off even further..

No one pushed me around!

"How the hell should I know?" I said, trying to keep a calm tone like I wasn't scared. But in all honesty.. I was frightened.

"Don't play games with me right now, you must know damn well where we are! What is this, some kind of prank?!" He screamed at me, I rubbed my arm casually, looking off to the side.

"I don't know." I said nonchalantly. He pushed me again, and I balled my fist up and punched him in the face.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled, he stumbled back against the wall and wiped his cheek.  
"Shut up!" He retorted. He grabbed me again and I grabbed his hair. We started to wrestle, punching each other. The others were sitting back, watching the show. And I kicked Jayden in the stomach, making him fall over.

"Guys, stop fighting with each other." Dakota said. "We're going to need our health. So get the fuck off the floor."

Me and Jayden were just glaring at each other, for a while. He had a bruised cheek, and I had a bloody nose. We continued to stare daggers at each other while Dakota lectured. But then, I started snickering. Jayden started doing the same until we broke out in complete laughter.

"You're such a bitch sometimes." Jayden said, laughing alittle more and getting up. "Okay, truce for now? We can beat the shit out of each other later." He finished, holding his hand out to me. I took it and pulled myself up.

"Yeah, I'll kick your ass even harder." I grinned, wiping my shirt off.

"And try you will. Unless I kick your ass first."

"You little punk, want to go again? I'll make both of your cheek black, then move to your eyes. That outta' teach you." I smiled at him, letting go of his hand quickly then moving back against the wall.

"Soo... is there a big plan?"

"I'M GONNA RAPE EVERYONE IN THAT ASS IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Dakota howled.

"Jesus christ, why don't you take a nap with Kacie or something?" I teased, she put her arm around Kacie.  
"Maybe later." She gave Kacie a wink and she just threw her arm off.

"Leave me alone." Kacie said with a half serious expression.

"Or Jonny, either way." I giggled, and Kacie slapped me in the arm. Jonny turned the color of a tomato, and Kacie wasn't far off in that sequence either.

"Jerk! Shut up! Go sleep with Jayden!" She yelled in return, making me blush.

"Bitch!" I yelled storming away and everyone was staring. I could tell, I sat in one of the corners. Waiting for Kacie to tell her; "Big Plan"

Kacie's POV

"No Reny! Don't leave me with Dakota!" I yelled after her, but she wouldn't stop. "God dammit. Gimme a second." I walked out of the room, and saw Reny in her corner. "Serenity, how's it going?" I asked.

"Leave me alone." She snapped.

"C'mon Renwario don't be that-"

"Well don't be a bitch then." She answered. I was taken aback by her tone.

"Reny," I said, trying my best to sound calm. She had never been so mad with me before. "Please, just calm down."

"Well how can I be calm when you're in there saying I want to sleep with Jayden!" She yelled as she stood up.

"Reny it was joke." I said, still trying to make her calm.

"You know how I feel about jokes like that!" She exclaimed as she threw her hands up. "So why don't you just fuck off and leave me alone!" I looked into her eyes, and her expression softened a bit. "Kacie, I'm sorry I didn't mean it."

"No Reny," I said. I could feel the hot tears rolling down my cheeks. "It's fine if you want to go off on your own. Just don't act like a bitch cause I wanted to make you feel better." And with that, I left.

"Hey, Kacie's what's wrong?" Johnny asked once I met them back in the girl's room.

"I'm fine." I told him as I wiped the tears from my face. "Jayden," I said as I put my hand on his shoulder. "Go talk to Serenity before I bitch slap her."

"Um," He just looked at me for a second. "Okay then." He said before leaving.

"I'll leave you two alone then." Dakota said. "I swear, Kacie," Dakota whispered. "If you cheat I'll kill you both." My eyes widened.

"We aren't a thing." I told her. She just evilly laughed and left.

"Um, hi then." I said to Johnny. My face was a bit red, considering we were alone in a bathroom.

"Hi." He answered, his face was red too. "I'm really glad you're okay. I would be super sad if you were hurt." He was stumbling over his words, and it was really cute.

"I would be sad if something happened to you also." I answered. "I'm just glad we'll be together through this." I looked at him and smiled. He looked at me as well, and we were just staring at each other. It was simply perfect.

Jayden's POV

When I stepped outside the door, I was pretty sure those two were gonna get a room. But I didn't think that was the case. I looked down at Serenity- and she was in her emo pose. Her legs pulled up to her chest, she was hugging her legs tightly, and he forhead was resting against her knees. I sat down next to her, my legs bent up so I could rest my arm over it.

"Hey." Was all I said. She lifted her head up slightly, to peek at me; then she put her head back down.

"Lemmie guess, a lecture about being in bitchy mode on Kacie?" She mumbled, loud enough so I could here.

"Mm... probably. You know Kacie's upset.. right?" I answered, looking at her.

"Yeah.. I know. But she-you- ugh..." She muttered.

"Ren, I know you. You're feeling guilty- and blaming yourself. Just let it go... She forgives you. I know it." I said, I knew she wasn't feeling any better,

"Are you scared...?" I asked, realizing she was shaking.

"I-I-I'm not scared. I'm never scared..." She trailed off. I rolled my eyes and put my arm around her. Pulling her close to me. I looked down, but I could tell she was blushing, and her body immediately got tense.

"You know... you're a really bad liar."

Authors POV

**"Aw... they're getting emotional with eachother- How cute. So cute.. its revolting." Sachiko said in disgust. **


	5. Her Death

Corpse Party: Sachiko's Return

By- TheRogueAlchemist and TheDancingRainAlchemist

Chapter 5- Dakota's POV

* * *

"Those two are so cute." I said as I walked down the hall. I probably shouldn't have gone alone, but I did. I wanted to explore this place. To see if anyone, was there.

As I came down one hall, I pulled my sweatshirt sleeves down a little farther. There might be hot people here. They didn't need to know about my cuts. At that point, I had gone far enough, so I decided it was time to head back. But I wasn't going to make it.

I started to make my way back, when I came across a small boy. "Hello there little boy. Would you like to come with me?" I asked, up to my usual antics. The boy glanced at me, and for some reason, I couldn't move.

"Chhhhhhiiimmmmm wiiiiiiiff... meeehhh..." He sputtered, he glanced to my side, and saw my wrist. I was about to struggle to pull my sleeve down, but he grabbed my arm and looked at it. He was silent for a few moments and when he spoke he said.

"Whhhhheeet...mehhhh... hewwwllllp..." He reached down and picked up a shard of glass.

"Hey, Kids like you shouldn't play with sharp thin-" And before I could finish, he slashed my wrist with the sharp point of the glass shard. I screamed out in pain when I felt it cut into my tendons. I heard the kid making a gurgling sound, maybe a laugh, before dropping the glass and sauntering off.

"Damn that kid.. Damn my pedo tendency's...Fuck..I got to let them know..." I watched my own blood seep onto the floor, and I squeezed my eyes shut, feeling woozy. I reached into my sweat shirt and took out a notepad. And I wrote in the middle of the page-

_**Ka ci e... Re n.. Don...t trus...t the k i ds...T h e te n de nse i rist have be en cut o pen... I-I'm finally goin ie...**_

_**T hese are my fi nal m essages to you gu ys...**_

_**Jonny- Ask h er out**_

_**Jay den- ….Kiss her b efore you di e**_

_**Re n- Do n't trust the gh osts. Don't look an y of th em in the eye**_

_**Kc- I lo ve y ou. Mo re than li ke a fr i end.**_

_**I... I didn't w ant to d ie so y oung... I wanted t o be with y ou guys...**_

_**I wanted t o... ra-**_

_**Before I could finish, my vision started to blur, and the world started to disappear before my eyes. "I... love.. you... all.."**_

I've always felt pain... but not like this before..

Serenity's POV

Me and Jayden went back into the bathroom to see Kacie and Jonny staring at eachother.

"Um-"

"DA FAUQ IS GOIN' ON HERE?!" Jayden screamed before I could finish. Kacie jumped and looked away.  
"Thats besides the flipping point! Wheres Dakota? She left a while ago.." She asked, rubbing her head. I rolled my eyes,

"Masterbating? Oooooor she's raping dead bodys- pretending it was you of course." I teased, laughing, Kacie gave me the 'Yeah Yeah Yeah I know' Look Again.

"It shouldn't take this long though..." Kacie trailed off.

"What're you guys talking about?..." Jonny asked, looking at the both of us.

"I'll make her explain later. Lets go find her." I turned and started walking ahead of them quickly, they followed. And when we turned a right corner, we saw Dakota lying in a pool of her own blood.

**Hehe.. hehe...More sheep for slaughter **


	6. Chapter 6

Corpse Party: Sachiko's Return

By- TheRogueAlchemist and TheDancingRainAlchemist

Chapter 6- Tess's POV

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I was lying on the floor in a old class room... definitely not our own. I sat up right quickly, looking around for my boyfriend.

"Drake?!" I turned my head to the left corner and saw him lying there. Breathing. I sighed in relief and crawled over; looking over him.

"Hey, you okay?.." I asked, putting my hand on his head. Reacting in him to open his eyes,

"Oh my god?! Tess!" He grabbed me and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back, "Where are we?.."

"I swear, once I find Ren I will kill her!" Drake exclaimed.

"Drake! Don't kill her!" I said, trying to stand up for her. "It wasn't her fault." Drake gave me an, 'Are you serious?' look. But I just rolled my eyes and stood up, taking him with me.

"Look, once you get to know her... she's super nice drake. Don't judge a book by its cover- even if the pages on the inside look ugly." I took his hand, smiling. Drake just looked off to the side, obviously thinking what I said over. Before shrugging and nodding.

"Okay, Okay. But she's always messing up my hair!" He complained, pushing his bangs back in the place where they were supposed to be.

"Its cute." I smiled at him, giving him a small peck on the cheek. Making him blush slightly, he looked off to the side and nodded. We continued to walk around for a while, soon turning the corner to see looking around aimlessly.

"Miss. Clukey!" I screamed out, ripping away from Drakes grasp and running to her. Her head whipped around and her eyes widened.

"Teresa! Drake! Oh my god, I found you guys!" She ran to us, pulling us into a super tight hug. I hugged her back,

"Its okay, we're looking for everyone else..Have you caught up with anyone yet?" I asked, she shook her head grimly, looking down on us.

"I haven't seen any of them- not a single soul. Besides the corpses.." She shuddered, pulling away and rubbing her arms.

"This place gives me the creeps! I can't have us stuck in here.. We'll find everyone, and we'll all be safe."

[A/N:Serenity-Yeah, even though ones already dead. :/

Kc: Lol Reny.]

"Lets go, we should split up." I suggested, putting my hand on my chin. Drake grabbed my arm, looking into my eyes.

"You aren't going anywhere without me." He said, I smiled and got onto my tiptoes to kiss him. Mrs. Clukey stood, watching us with a sweet smile on her face.

"Alright, you two are a group..And I'll be on my own. We'll meet back here in... one hour. Alright? Tess, you have your watch timer- correct?" I nodded, She nodded back and headed back down the opposite hall.

"We shouldn't be splitting up." I said with a worried expression, regretting my decision. "Whenever someone splits up, they die. It's in every horror movie." Drake pulled me into a tight hug.

"Everything's gonna be alright." He whispered softly. "We're going to make it out of here, and we're going to find everyone. I promise." The calmed me down to the point where I stopped shaking, and Drake let go of me.

**"Sorry for freaking out... Let's start looking..." And with that I took his hand into mine and we started on our way. **


	7. Meetings

Drake and Jayden

* * *

I curled into a ball while the high schoolers kicked me on the ground. I curled my arms over my head, trying to block there mean hits. They laughed at me, after each blow to my body they took. Then, I heard some thumping. Is someone running.. to me?... I thought to myself, then before I know it- I heard the kids who were hitting me start yelling. Falling to the ground as they ran away, I peeked from out from my submissive state. And saw a boy about my age, standing there in front of me. His back was to me, but I could see he had coal colored hair. He turned to me, breathing heavily with a few scratch marks on his cheek. I squirmed around, and sat on my knees. My pale skin was battered and scratched. I looked at the boy who stood up to to the older kids. He crouched down at me, I saw how his black bangs swooped across his right eye. And his eyes were a dark color, almost matching his hair.

"You okay? Those guys were pretty big. You're pretty weak, y'know." He said, looking into my eyes. That kinda made me mad, I could feel my cheeks flush.

"I'm not weak-" I was about to argue, but he grabbed my face with one hand. Turning from side to side.

"Hmm..." When he let go of my face, I rubbed were the blood started to seep out. It covered my hand and I felt nauseous. He tilted my head up with his hand again, and started to put bandaids on my face. And then he did my arms, going down to my legs which were badly damaged as well.

"There." He smiled with satisfaction at my bandaid covered body. I looked like one of those pro wrestlers that got beat up by there grandma. I felt ashamed... Why couldn't I sock them in the mouth?

"You really should watch who you fight with, you know. It might end up being worse next time." He said, standing over me. Clearly superior. I looked up at him, and he grabbed my arm and yanked me up. I already admired him.. He saved me. And took care of me. I ended up just smiling like a total goofball. And he laughed,

"You look weird! My names Jayden. Whats yours?" He asked, letting go of me. I scratched the back of my head,

"M-my names Drake.." I stuttered, he laughed at me again.

"Cool. Don't worry, you can stay weak buddy. I'll protect you from now on, okay?" My eyes widened, and my mouth hung open slightly as well. He looked at me with a slightly confused face.

"Something the matter?" He asked, tilted his head to the side.

"Nuh uh." I said, shaking my head. He started to walk ahead of me, but I caught up quickly.. And we walked back inside, together.

Kc and Johnny

* * *

The day we first met, I wasn't focusing well. I had just gotten in a fight with my friend Cole, and it wasn't easy to focus while your best friend was mad at you. "Ugh, I can't do this." I said as I threw the paper on my desk.

"Dude, do you need help?" Someone asked from the other side of the table. I looked over and saw that a girl was talking to me. I didn't really know her at the time.

"Um, yeah." I answered kind of sheepishly. "I'm not sure how to do this, and I'm having trouble focusing." She came over and sat next to me.

"Well, you just multiply x by 3 and then divide." She explained. "And my name's Kacie by the way." She held out a hand, which I shook. "If you need anymore help, just ask. You can trust me." From the way she smiled, I could tell it had some sort of deeper meaning, but like I said, I couldn't really focus at the time.

"Thank you." I said, returning her smile with a fake one. She could obviously tell something was wrong, but didn't say anything. "Um, you can move over next to me," I could tell my face was slowly turning red. "If you'd like to." It was only us at the table, and we were sitting on opposite ends.

"Alright." She grabbed her laptop and moved next to me. "I won't be too annoying." She laughed a little. For so that class, we joked around and smiled and laughed, and by the end of class, she had me smiling. I had totally forgotten about what happened between Cole and I.

"You're a really cool person." I told her before we left class.

"Thank you." She replied. "I know what you guys from the B-Squad think of me. I almost didn't help you." I gave her a serious look. "I'm not as nice as I seem dude. I gave you a chance because you were sad, and I don't like seeing people sad."

"If they really knew you, they'd like you." I assured her. "I'm sure of it."

"They also might not think I'm attracted to girls." She mumbled. "But I'll see you later. We can hang out then maybe."

"Sounds cool." I replied. And we that she turned on her foot and left. 'How could the guys ever make fun of her like they did?' I asked myself. 'She's just a regular girl.'

"Hey dude." Owen said as he met me in the hall. "What's up with you and the lez?"

"She's not a lez dude." I told him. "She's actually really cool."

"She's weird, and her and Dakota chick are dating. I'm pretty sure." Owen replied as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm pretty sure they aren't." I answered. "Let's just forget about it and go to class. We're gonna be late cause you can't walk while you talk."

Serenity and Jayden

* * *

"You see Serenity, thats why you shouldn't fight people people.. Its very wrong." The principal scolded me, as we headed through the back hallways. I had recently got in a fight with the top guy of the B Squad, Cole L. He was seriously being a dick head to everyone, I had a reason to punch him in his pretty boy face. I got a few good hits to my face, so It was covered with bandaids, and there was a bandage around my head from it smacking off the pavement painfully. I rubbed my shoulder at the scar. And me and the principal walked past one of the rooms, and I watched as the sliding door opened. A 16 or 17 year old looking boy stepped out of the room, turning around and apologizing to whoever was in the room. He closed the door and turned to me, I stopped in my tracks and the principal kept walking ahead. Due to the fact that he was part blind and deaf. We stared at each other for a few awkward seconds. His face was pretty bruised up to, he had a blank look in his eyes the reflected off his face. I did my best to glare, but it looked more like a grimace. He had dark black hair, the bangs covering one side of his face. His eyes were just as dark. He had pale skin, and he was wearing the school uniform. Just the over coat slung over his bent arm. His tie was loose and the top few buttons were undone. Hm. We continued to stare at each other, until I saw him cover his mouth from my awkward grimace. And he started snickering. I started giggling, and we both burst into complete, pure laughter. IT WAS HILARIOUS. He looked so weird! I'm guessing he was laughing at how I looked to, and just laughing made me feel better.

"So, w-w-what the hell happened to you?" He asked, trying to stop laughing at me. I stood proudly, putting my hands on my hips.

"I defended my friend from the B-Squad. And I won!" I said, nodding. I felt his hand on my head, he was a little bit taller then I was.

"So I hear. You took quite a beating though, you look like you're the one who lost." He teased, I slapped his hand off. Crossing my arms over his chest.

"You look like you just lost to a Raccoon dog." I retorted, he glared meaninglessly, then laughed.

"Sure, Sure-" I thought he was about to make another smartass joke, but then I saw the bitch of the whole school, stomping down to hall.

"JayJay!" She called, he just sighed.

"JayJay? Cute, sounds like some bird." I laughed, the bitch glared at me and wrapped her arm around his.

"JaaayyJaaaay," She asked in a winy tone. "Were you flirting with her? She's ugly." Sam said, puckering her lips in disgust. I glared daggers at her, then looked at 'Jay' who I noticed was strangely staring into my eyes. I calmed my composure and leaned back against the wall,

"Yeah, well, you look like ultra bitchy today, but I haven't said anything." I saw 'Jay' roll his eyes.

"Sam, I'll be outside in a second. Kay?" He muttered, in louder vocals so she could hear. She nodded, standing up on her tip toes and kissing him. She waved, looking into my eyes one last time, seeing that 'Jay' was as well. She flipped her hair and walked down the hall. Putting a little to much sway in her hips, making her look like she was doing the hoola-hoop. Man what a snob. I finally realized I lost the principal, I stood back up straight and stretched.

"So, whats your name?" 'Jay' asked, I stretched my arms over my head.

"Serenity. But call me Ren or Renny or something if we meet again. And you are?..." I waited for his reply. He shrugged,

"Jayden. Well, I have to go. See ya later." He walked down the hall casually, making me glare once more.

"Yeah... later.." I said quietly, walking down the hall into the principals office.

Serenity and Kc

* * *

"Hahaha! Looks like the lez is crying. Boo hoo hoo!" Cole laughed, tears were streaming down my face at a incredibly quick pace.. Damn my sensitivity.

"S-shut up guys! Leave me alone you dick heads!" I screamed at them, wiping my eyes, I felt Owen's hand on my shoulders, push me. Then Cole pushed me back to him. Everyone began to laugh at me when I fell over right on my ass. .Yeah, great maneuver Kc. "RAPE!" I yelled as they continued to insult me on being friends with Dakota, my friend. On how we were 'lesbian' with each other. I took my leg back, and kicked Cole in the chine. Making him fall over and land of his ass. "Don't mess with me asshole. I'll attack you." I said as I tried to hold back my laughter. He glared, and reached over and slapped me.

"You little punk as bitch!" He screamed,I rubbed my face, glaring straight at him.

"Well fuck you too then! I'm not a lesbian thank you very much. I am attracted to boys." I said in a matter-of-factly tone. "The hot ones. Hey, we have something in common." This just caused him to frown out of anger, and he was about to hit me again, but someone stopped him.

"Hey! Don't you know its against the law to hit girls? Oh wait, that means she can hit you." I heard someone say, I looked up to see a girl my age standing at the recess door way. Casually leaning, her arms crossed, and a small grin on her face. She had brown hair, tied into pony tails, and she wasn't wearing the normal uniform. Well, the blazer she wasn't wearing. Some of the B- Squad members walked up to her. Cole grabbed her by the top of the shirt, yelling in her face.

"Oh?! What the hell did you say?! Man, you always fucken piss me off!" He held his fist up, about to punch her straight in the face. I was about to cover my eyes, but I saw her knee ram right into his soft spots. He let her go and fell down to his knees, holding his crotch area.

"Now now, should there really be two little girls fighting out here?" She teased.

After all hell went loose, they fought. I was surprised.. she was stronger then she looked. Every time she was beat to the ground, she got up again. Ready to fight. I watched them until the Principal came and took Cole and everyone else away to talk. She had her arms crossed, looking down at me.

"You okay?" She simply asked. I nodded and got back up,

"Eh, nothing I couldn't have handled." I said, trying to sound like a boss. She just started laughing,

"Yeah, right, thats why you landed straight on your ass when they pushed you!"

"Well, you have some skills! You handed there ass's to them!" I complimented, she flipped her hair.  
"Yeah, I know. If they pick on you again, tell me. I'll do it again. I'm Ren, you?"

**"Kc."  
"Cool, see ya' later." We fistbumped, and she left.**

**A/N- More shall come soon. **


End file.
